How Crushing
by ThePinkUkulele
Summary: Ericka meets Tony Redgrave. She suspects there to be more then meets the eye with this one. There is a more detailed summary on my profile. Please read.


BAHAHAH! I said I'd have this first chapter out to night. But thats beside the point. Right now all you need to do is stop reading this and read the darn storyyy! enjoyy Oh and i obviously do not own DMC, or this wouldn't really be a fan fiction. haha

* * *

**Chapter One. First Days.**

* * *

"Mom!" I yelled skidding into the kitchen as my mother lazily stirred some stew. She didn't seem to notice that I had yelled for her let alone that I was even in the room. That was to be expected. My mother had to be the most dizziest person I would ever come to know. "Mom." I repeated with a irritated twitch of my eye.

"Huh?" She said being snatched from her day dreaming. She spun around, her golden hair floated around her as her bright eyes gave a look of surprise. I didn't have her curly locks or even her big blue eyes. "What is it honey?" But who could stay mad at a mother like that?

"I got a job!" I announced with a broad smile coming over my face. Mother gasped and quickly ran to give me a heart felt hug. It was expected. She was the overly motherly type; always made sure I had more then enough whenever I did anything.

"Oh honey!" She exclaimed, hugging me harder then before. She petted my head as she pressed her face into my hair. I squeezed her back. Suddenly she pulled back too look into my eyes. "But that can't be! You are just barely out of diapers!"

"Mom!" I yelled, pushing her from me. I crossed my arms across my chest with a huff. With my cheeks flushing, Mother began to laugh at me. "I'm growing up, so you need to stop saying that."

"Alright Hun." She said approaching me again. Slowly, she draped one arm across my shoulders. She flashed me a devious smile, signaling a evil master plan. "How about you tell me about this new job of yours."

"Okay." I said sitting down at the kitchen table, eyeing her suspiciously. I began to think about my newly acquired job. Mother soon walked back with a pot herbal tea. That was one of her favorite things, well herbs and plants that is. She taught me everything about the greenery that surrounded us. She taught me what was good for this and bad for that. She currently didn't have a job, which left her plenty of time to study even more. She hoped to set up a tea shop one day.

"Your favorite." She explained placing a tea cup and tea pot in front of me. And darn if she didn't have the best tea I'd ever tasted. I smiled and poured her a cup before quickly pouring one for myself. The smell alone made me relax enough to sleep, but I forced my eyes back open. That was actually the purpose of the herb, mostly why I drank it. I had a hard time sleeping, but, even though it made me sleep, I also often drank it for the smoothness of the taste.

"Ah." I sighed after the first sip. I settled down into the chair and almost fell asleep right there. Again, I forced myself awake and I looked at my waiting mother. "Right. My job." I paused to think about it once more. Before I could begin to explain, my mother spoke up.

"Is it a boy or girl running it?"

Again, that was expected. I smiled at her while she leaned in to listen. "It's a boy and his name is Tony Redgrave." I explained. She smiled and I could already see the question she was about to ask. "He is a bit too old for my taste, but he's not that much older then me-" _I think._ I added to myself. "He's actually very cute but he has this abnormal white hair, but the most beautiful blue eyes."

"Sounds like a catch." My mother noted with a small smile playing her lips.

"Mom," I said another blush starting to creep up on me, "this is a job. Not a date." I stood from my seat after filling my cup of tea. "Now if you don't mind I have to get ready for my first day." I turned around and walked into my bedroom.

Now just because this was a job, didn't mean that afterwards it couldn't be a date. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some clothes. I first I got a pair of some light washed denim jeans. They were very short, but not so short it showed my butt or my front pockets. Then I pulled out a white tank top. It had bright neon pink flowers along the top that brought out my tan, and dark purple flowers along the bottom. I was going to take advantage of not having a work uniform and wear something that would turn his head.

I walked into the shower and quickly took care of what I needed to take care of. I washed up and cleaned my face. After finishing up I got out and did the last half of my getting ready. I decided that a small bit of foundation, eyeliner and some lip gloss was enough for today. With my hair dry I decided on a simply hair style of loose ringlets and a pink and purple flower barrette.

Sneaking up to the door, I pressed my ear against it. I listened closely as I needed to get out to my car with my mother or worse- my father seeing how I was dressed. My mother would then know that I was actually interested in my boss, and she would then begin to plan my outfits and take control of everything. And it more times then not chased my interest away. My father would scold me and force me to change into sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt. No, He would more likely make me quit my job.

Hearing nothing, I threw open my door and sprinted out to the front door. I didn't even take the time to put my sneakers on, in fact- I almost left them behind. "BYE MA! BYE DAD!" I screamed just as I bolted to my car, not even stopping to listen if either called back. I made it safely in, and drove a few miles before stopping for gas. I had a thing about not filling up me car's tank.

I got out in my bare feet and walked up to the gas pump. Thankfully my mother gave me a debit card and always put money in the account. I was to use it strictly for gas unless other wise told. I took the nozzle off the pump and put it in my cars gas tank. With a heavy sigh, I sat back down into my car to out my sneakers back on. The door was open so I had more room to move as I sat side ways in the sat with my feet hanging out.

"Ericka." I looked up slowly at my name in confusion. There was my boss standing there. He was smirking leaning against my car, leaning over me. When did he get there? "Already heading for work?" His eyes skimmed over me, making me blush. I didn't even know why! This is what I wanted wasn't it?

I blushed even more with the realization of being close to an hour early when work was right down the road. "Heh, I'm just really excited for my first day." I covered up, before standing to try and take the gas nozzle out of my car. Tony blocked me as he leaned closer against the car. His strong arms were on either side of me, blocking my escape. Man, he was really tall. I barely came up to his shoulder, and, while I wasn't quite model tall, I was still taller then most of the people I knew.

"Uh-m." My face heated up more as his eyes continued to look me over, his eyes approving of what they saw. He smirked at me as I stuttered, "Ah- I n-need to- um- get m-my- eh- gas." He leaned a few inches closer to me as I pressed my back closer to the car. My eyes fell when he finally looked back up into my face. After a few minutes, I got enough courage to look back up to meet his blue eyes. When I did, I felt like I was immediately in a trance.

"Ton!" I spun my head around as Tony looked past me at a fat man in a small Italian car. "Yah comin'?" The fat man yelled as he started the car. Who ever he was, I was going to have to thank him later.

"Nah!" Tony yelled back, distracted. I took it as my opportunity to escape from his cage. "I'm just gonna hang with her." He jerked his head at me. I was trying to get myself under control as I fumbled with the gas pump. My face wasn't as hot anymore so I turned back around. I stood next to the back end of my car as to not have and more 'exciting' moments with Tony.

"What ever you say!" The man said before ducking back into his car. He honestly looked way to big to even sit in the car let alone drive. Tony gave a single wave at the speeding car. Tony then ducked and sat in my sports car, and even started it up. He closed the door as I approached.

Curiously, I leaned onto the open window. Tony was again turning his eyes to my short shorts and my cleavage. "Ready?" he asked with a smirk. I could feel the heat rise back up in my cheeks. Did he ever stop?

"Uh-m." I said a confused smile on my face. "What are you doing?"

"Driving."

_Really._ I thought to my self sarcastically, throwing my hands up in surrender hopping into the passenger seat. He flashed me a dazzling smile and turned down my music. "Hungry?" He asked throwing my car into drive. He sped out of the gas station, trying to drift onto the highway. My car was thankfully a front wheel drive car so it couldn't actually drift.

"Not now." I said gripping the car door with one hand and bracing myself on the console with the other. With only seconds, I felt the effects of the tea from earlier settle in. That stuff effected people for hours. "I like pepperoni pizza with shredded chicken and buffalo sauce." I said quietly with my eyes closed.

"Good choice." he said as though approving. " I know a good place to go then."

After only minutes of speeding down an eerily empty highway, we pulled into what seemed to be a bar. "Uh-m, Tony?" I said eyeing the place. "I'm actually too young to go into a bar."

"Oh- it's okay." He assured me, parking and hopping out of the car. "Your with me, so it's fine." We walled quickly into the place, and took a seat next to the farthest side of the bar. Something didn't smell right.

"Tony." I said leaning over the table to him. "Something isn't right here." He leaned forward as well. A plant caught my eye and as I looked at it, I immediately recognized. "The plant right next to us is very poisonous. It slowly lets off a gat that can even kill humans. If it gets cut then it oozes the poison. If you touch it then it soaks in through your pores paralyzing you."

Dante leaned back and nodded approvingly. "What would need for an antidote?"

"Some untainted poison, water and some other kind of herb." I said. This seemed to be like an exam. He knew that I had extensive knowledge of plants. "Is this a test?" I asked, with slightly narrowed eyes. This wasn't in my job description. As a matter of fact… "What exactly is my job?"

"Secretary."

"Secretary." I repeated with a smile, leaning back in sync with Tony.

"Ha, I just heard that you had a really good knowledge of plants." He explained. I laughed with him. Part of me was relieved and part of me didn't believe him, but the most of me was just lost in his eyes. He sure had a great smile.

"Here yah go." I snapped from my daze and realized that our pizza was here. I looked quizzically at the pizza, and Tony pulled out some money. "Nah Ton. Its on the house." the chef had large red stain on the front of him. He smiled with a wink at me, "For your lady friend over here." He turned and walked off. _I sure hope that was some pizza sauce on him._

I looked back to the pizza and saw that it was just what I had described. "When did we order?" I asked my boss.

"We didn't." He answered simply.

"Then how-" I looked at the chef as he entered the kitchen.

"He just knows." Tony said matter-of-factly, snatching up a piece of pizza. I was still in disbelief. "Are you gonna stare at me or yah gonna eat?" He said smirking at me, then his eyes begin to travel the visible part of my body.

"I'm-a eat!" I said harshly, taking a piece of pizza from the pan. "Duh…" My blush was more then proof of the embarrassment that he caused me. After a half an hour of chatting about herbs and other random stuff, Tony decided that it was time to go to work.

I made sure to leave a hefty tip in the tip jar as we passed the entrance to the kitchen. As I turned back around I saw Tony standing next to the door of the exit. He wore an expression that I hadn't seen yet. It almost seemed like he was in pain. There was a hard look as he frowned slightly. His eyes seemed to even be dark. I slowly approached him, placing a hand on his arm. He didn't even seem to have noticed me standing right in front of him.

"Tony?" My voice was full of worry as the man finally jumped out of his trance. He looked at me with question. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" He said dumbly. Shaking his head, he replied, "Yeah. You ready or you gonna give the chef some more money?" I smiled and pushed his arm, as we walked out.

"Tony." I said suddenly as we walked to the car. He turned his attention to me once more. "What is your job."

"Demon hunter." He said proudly. I nodded, after the year 2012, there seemed to an over abundance of demons- and not the kind that was easily exorcised. After a quick nod, I mindlessly hopped into the passenger seat as he hopped into the drivers seat. He drove less wildly after finding out that my car couldn't actually drift. I curiously wondered what my job would entail now that I was working for a demon hunter. After what seemed like ten minutes, we reached the main part of our town.

"Wait here." He said as we approached a large building. "Actually, get in the drivers seat, and put the top down."

"Okay?" I slowly did as he asked. I waited impatiently for what seemed to be ages. What was he doing? I leaned back and sighed out of frustration.

"Go!" He yelled busting out, of the door and hopping right over the door into the passenger seat. I didn't waste any time in doing so. I hit the gas pedal as my car lurched forward with aggressive movement.

_CRASH!_ Out of no where I saw a huge demon roughly a whole story tall. "Where did that come from?" I screamed. I saw Tony take out two handguns and began to shoot at the beast. It was advancing on us at too fast of a rate.

"Ton!" I yelled over the loud noise of destruction, "Hold on!" Tony hopped back into the seat as I quickly turned the car into a small ally way just wide enough to fit the car. I came out on a wider road that was parallel to the one the demon was looking for us on. I raced just to the close outskirts of town. I flung the wheel, rounding several buildings. We were behind the beast at a very good distance.

"What are you waiting for?" I hollered as Tony looked dumbfounded. "Shoot it!" I screamed. It somehow heard us and started for us as hard and fast as it could. I threw the car into reverse and put the pedal to the medal.

Tony open fired at the beast over the front windshield. The beast was getting too close all too soon. "Now Ericka," Tony said almost warily as he shot over and over again. "What will you do when it gets too close?"

I didn't answer but when the beast was too close, I hollered for Tony to get down and hold on. I swerved to the left side of the wide road I was on. Then Tony didn't listen and shot on last bullet as the monster was near to stepping on the car. The thing even kept running after being shot. Tony sat and at the same time threw his seatbelt on.

_Let off the gas_

_Flick the wheel in the opposite direction_

_Wait for the perfect moment to throw it into forward._

_Turn the wheel and hit it!_

I pushed the pedal and my car barreled down the road as the beast started tripping over its self before finally skidding to a stop just behind us. "Ah!" I screamed, slamming the brakes and cutting the wheel sharply to the left, to avoid a pizza delivery guy on a bike. Poor boy was mindlessly watching. We narrowly stopped just inches in front of him.

"Good driving." Tony laughed.

"Thanks." I spoke trying to pry my white knuckles off the wheel. "My dad taught me." I laughed. "I've never actually done it though."

"Well. It was a good job." Tony said relaxing into the seat. "Also, good thinking- though I was starting to get a bit worried about what you were gonna do." I turned the car away from the petrified pizza boy, and drove back to the office.

_I didn't think that this is in normal secretary job descriptions._

* * *

"Heh." The pizza boy laughed, tossing his bike off into a ditch. "So that's who I need to take out to get her." He took off his hat to reveal long gold locks. "Ericka, I will have you."

* * *

Did everyone enjoy it? I sure hope so. And how about random evil pizza guy? Stalker with powers after Ericka? Does that mean Ericka will have something special about her? How about her super ability to seemingly blush at everything that 'Tony' does. Also, I hope that Ericka's car is okay, What she just did to the poor thing is very hard on the transmition, or so my father said. :P haha. More on Evil Pizza Guy next chapter, and a much more specific look at Ericka's actual job.

See you all in two weeks. :)


End file.
